Into The Warriors World
by Raincloud of ShadowClan
Summary: What happens when Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, and Chara are taken into the Warrior Cats universe?
1. Allegences

**_CHARACTERS_**

Sans- gray tom with blue-gray markings around front legs; peircing blue eyes

Papyrus- white tom with red-ginger markings around paws and neck; soft pale eyes

Frisk- brown she-cat with white front paws; soft brown eyes

Chara- brown she-cat with red-ginger front paws; sharp brownish-redish eyes

 **DREAMCLAN**

 **Leader-** Wishstar- white short-furred she-cat with distinctive black swirl markings; peircing amber eyes

 **Deputy-** Reedfoot- black tom with one white spot; cold blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat-** Faithflight- ginger she-cat the white sprinkled across her face; soft ambr eyes; sister to Pepperface

 **eWarriors-**

Sandclaw- very pale ginger tom; sharp green eyes

Pepperface- white she-cat with ginger speckles sprinkled across her face; soft amber eyes; siser to Faithflight

Foxheart- ginger she cat with black legs and ears; sparkling green eyes

Barkfoot- brown tom with white ears; peircing gray eyes

 **Apprentices-**

Brokenpaw: small white she-cat with black spots and slightly displaced ear; one green eye and one blue eye

 **Queens-**

 **NONE**

 **Elders-**

Bloomingblossom- black she-cat; green eyes

* * *

SO... I'll introduce the other two clans later in the story because in the first few chapters they don't matter. Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Frisk got up, a little wobbly on her four- wait, four feet?! She only had two! She looked down, seeing two white cat paws in place of her feet. She looked to her left and saw a white cat with red markings wobbling about. Could it be Papyrus? He had a red scarf like the markings on this cat.

"Hey!" She called out, releived her voice sounded the same. The cat looked up. "Do you happen to know someone by the name of Papyr-"

"I am the Great Papyrus!" The cat blurted out in a voice much like Papyrus'. "Papyrus! It _is_ you! Thank goodness!" "And who are you?" Papyrus asked. "I'm Frisk!" Papyrus perked his ears up. "Human! Its great I found you! But where could Sans be? I am worried he is with that demon Chara." Frisk shuttered. "I'm sure he's okay." She said.

 _ **Meanwhile, outside of DreamClan territory...**_

Sans hissed in fury at the brown cat infront of him. Her paws looked at if she had blood on them. _Chara._ Chara sneered at him. "Whatcha gonna do, Sans? Your a cat. You don't know how to fight. _Don't step over that line._ " She mocked something he had said to her coutless times whilst drawing a line in the dirt with a claw.

"Watch me." Sans snarled. He leapt as Chara, catching the demon by surpirse. He raked his claws on her side. She hissed and bit his paw, _hard._

Sans yowled and sprang away. "What did I tell you? Pathetic." Chara muttered. She turned and bounded into a nearby meadow of flowers, Sans close on her paws, furious.

 ** _Back with Frisk and Papyrus in DreamClan territory..._**

Frisk and Papyrus had been walking for about ten minutes when Frisk heard a cracking stick. She whipped around and came face to face with a white cat with ginger sprinkled on her face and amber eyes.

"Ahhh!" Frisk shrieked and the white cat jumped back in fear as Frisk shrieked. "W-what are you doing on our territory!" The she-cat sputtered, regaining her composure. "Territory?" Frisk asked. "Yes! This is DreamClan territory, and your intruding!" Frisk just stood there. "I think Wishstar would let you stay for a bit, considering how thin you are..." The white cat said thoughtfully. "Come with me." She finally said.

"I'm Pepperface, by the way." I'm Frisk and this is-" "I am Papyrus!" Papyrus butted in. Pepperface nodded. "Nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 2

Frisk, Papyrus and Pepperface all arrived at the DreamClan camp, and many faces turned to stare at them. A cranky looking black she-cat walked up to them.

"Pepperface!" She snapped. "Why are you bringing strangers into our camp?"

Pepperface kept a straight unflinching gaze as the she-cat yelled at her. "Bloomingblossom, they're very thin.."

Bloomingblossom hissed and stormed off to a den in the corner of the bramble hollow.

Pepperface turned to Frisk and Papyrus. "Sorry 'bout that," She said. "Bloomingblossom is always like that. Now come on, to Wishstar's den."

 _ **A little while later...**_

Frisk and Papyrus sat in a den in the middle of the back wall of the camp, a white she-cat with black swirl markings pacing in front of them. "So you have... very weird names." Wishstar said. Frisk smiled a bit. "Um, yep! And we aren't 'kittypets,'" She said. "Well you have very weird names for loner, I must say. Would you... maybe like to try out Clan life?" Wishstar asked.

Frisk nodded, she had no idea how they were cats, but she and Paps needed some where to live, and this place was perfect. But they better learn how to hunt soon.

"Your friend.. ahem, Papyrus seems to be apprentice age, and so do you. I shall assign you mentors. Please, come with me to the middle of camp." Frisk followed, Papryrus close behind.

"DreamClan, gather here..."

 _ **Meanwhile with Sans and Chara...**_

"I'll kill you!" Sans yowled. "I'd like to see you try!" Chara laughed. The two cats had not noticed the scent markers on the border of DreamClan's neighbor, StormClan. Sans managed to pounce on CHara, and she yowled in anger. "Get off me, you bag of bones!" She hissed, clawing at his face. Sans lunged at her throat when a yowl froze the two cats.

"What are you two mouse brains doing here? This is StormClan territory!" The gray tom hissed.

Chara and Sans gaped. "StormClan?"

(Sorry for such a short chapter!)


	4. StormClan Allegences

**Leader-** Graystar, gray tom with sharp, large yellow eyes

 **Deputy-** Ebonyfur, black and white she cat with peircing gray hued eyes

 **Med Cat-** Bigears, big eared brown tabby tom with soft amber eyes

 **Warriors-**

Dustyfur, brown tabby she cat with she cat amber eyes and a dusty appearance

Smalltail, a calico she cat with a very small tail and green eyes

Icefoot, a black tom with blue gray feet and peircing blue eyes

Blacktail, a white tom with a black tail and amber eyes

 **Apprentices-**

Blackpaw, black tom with blue eyes

Barkpaw, brown tabby and white she cat with amber eyes.

 **Elders-**

 **Queens-** Silvercloud- misty blue she cat with green eyes, mother of Dreamkit, Mistykit and Talonkit.

 **Kits-** Dreamkit, Mistykit, Talonkit

Dreamkit- Yellow and white she kit with green eyes.

Mistykit- Misty blue she kit wth blue eyes

Talonkit- Yellow tom kit with blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 3

**_With Frisk and Papyrus in DreamClan..._**

"Cats of DreamClan, today Pepperface has come back from hunting with two loners, Papyrus and Frisk,"

Whispers broke out in the camp.

"More loners?"

"Count on Pepperface to bring some back..."

"Yep..."

Pepperface put on a stone face and stared straight ahead.

"ANYWAYS," Wishstar said loudly, drawing all attention to herself. "I shall make these cats apprentices. Pepperface, you shall mentor Papyrus. Frisk, you shall be mentored by..." She looked around the crowd.

"Barkfoot."

Pepperface cringed and a small white she cat with a misplaced ear shrank.

This was _not_ a good sign.

 _ **With Sans and Chara...**_

Sans quickly jumped off Chara so she wouldn't take the chance to kill him. The gray tom glared at Sans and Chara. "And why in StarClan's name were you trying to kill her?" He asked.

Sans gulped. "Ummm..." He hesiatated. Chara laughed demonically. "She tried to kill me!" Sans said. CHara's laugh cut off almost immeditetly. "I- What?" Sans gave her a quick sneer when the gray cat wasn't looking.

"I am Graystar, the leader of StormClan. Now come with me. I shall bring you to our camp, but do not expect to be welcome." Graystar turned and started walking. Sans hurried after him, and Chara followed.

The two cats arrived with Graystar at the camp. A black tom with blue gray feet walked up to them. "Graystar, who are these?" He asked. Graystar flicked his tail. "They were attacking eachother on our territory. What are your names, rogues?"

Sans met the gray toms gaze. "I am Sans." He said. Chara sneered. "I'm Chara." She said.

Graystar studied them. "Weird names, weird pelts. What in StarClan..."

"StarClan? What in Asgore's name is _that_?" Chara spat.

 ** _Back to Frisk and Papyrus in DreamClan..._**

A brown tome with white ears stepped up. He had sharp gray eyes that fixed on Frisk, making her shrink a little. "Hi," SHe offered. Barkfoot let out a gruff hello and turned. "We start training in the morning. Frisk sighed.

Something told her it was going to be a while until she saw Sans or Chara agian.

 _Although she didn't mind she wouldn't see Chara._


	6. Chapter 4 SANS' POV

**I decided to do a special chapter in Sans' POV :D**

I cringed as the cats around us hissed. I gave Chara a harsh glare. She rolled her eyes at me. Graystar paced in front of us. "Do not speak of StarClan that way, young cat! StarClan gave me nine lives, and they are the spirits of our warrior ancestors!"

Now it was Chara's turn to hiss."First of all, would you like it if called you _old_ _cat_? I think not!" She stuck her muzzle in his face, her redish brown eyes flaring. "So unless you want your throat ripped out, don't call me that,"

I sighed. Chara was not going to make it easy for us to be accepted here.

Graystar hissed. "I call you wantever I want rogue!" The two seemed to have lightning go between them. Geez.

The gray tom lashed his tail. "I tell you this once."

He turned and stalked away, leaving me and Chara standing there. I quick turned around and ran into a she cat. Great.

The she cat hissed. She was a calico with a very short tail. "Hey! Watch it!" She hissed.

I decided to try and make as many allies in this Clan as possible. "I'm Sans, whats your name?" I asked.

"Smalltail," She replied curtly. "Nice to meet you, Smalltail," I said.

This was really awkward.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Sans," She said.

More awkward silence.

Smalltail cleared her throat. "Anyways... I need to go on patrol, see you later." She turned and walked off quickly.

"Bye," I called, smiling. I turned and came nose to nose with Chara.

"GAH!" I yelled and hopped back. She had an evil smirk.

 _"Somebody's in loooove~"_ She sing songed.

"I- What? No! I'm not- Arg! I just met her!" I said.

"What ever you say, Sans." She said sarcastically and turned and walked off.

 _Was I really in love...?_


	7. Author's Note THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

**Hi guys! I am going to discontinue this story on here, but I might continue it on my Quotev, Unknown Fury! (** **aglaceonandaslushie )**

 **I am also deactivating my account, I've been on Quotev longer than I have been here. If your interested in checking out my Quotev, type in the words in () into the search bar on Quotev!**

 **I am getting tired of jumping around FanFiction sites, and I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story xP**

 **Good Bye,**

 **~Raincloud**


End file.
